Betrayal
by AyaChan714
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds her fiancee cheating on her.. with her best friend?
1. My Only Regret Was You

This idea just randomly popped into my head during math class the other day, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Lets see how well it turns out.

Disclaimer - CCS and all its characters (sadly) do not belong to me, so don't sue me!

Notes:

_**flashback - bold, italic print**_

Now enjoy!

* * *

Betrayal... That one word could sum up the all the cause of my pain. I keep asking myself why... Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Wasn't I good enough? 

I sat gently rocking on a swing as tears slowly dripped out from my eyes.

_**"I love you Sakura... You're all I've ever wanted.. Ever needed... Will you go out with me?"**_

Lies... That's all they were... Beautiful lies. I stared down at the sparkling ring on my finger for a moment before violently yanking it off my finger, and tossing it on the ground in front of the swing. Why hadn't I realized it sooner?

_**"Sakura, the past few years with you have been almost perfect, but.."**_

_**"But? But what?" I gave him a puzzled look for a moment, waiting for him to continue.**_

**_"But one thing is missing," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he got down on one knee. He then pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it in the space between us. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_"**

_**"Oh my god! Of course I'll marry you!" I replied as he gently slipped the ring onto my finger.**_

_**"Now," he said, pulling me into his arms, "things are perfect... Just perfect.."**_

God, I can't believe I trusted him... But I loved him, why shouldn't I have trusted him?

He had been the love of my life, and for the past four years I had given him everything... My friendship, my love.. Hell, I had even given that bastard my virginity, but did he care? No.. Not at all.. He ended up choosing my best friend over me...

_**I entered my fiancee's and my apartment, and quickly removed my shoes. I came home a bit earlier today to celebrate his 22nd birthday. He had decided to take the day off from work to relax a bit, so I figured I should skip out of work early to get him something special. I practically went to the other side of town to go to one of the best bakeries in the area to get him a delicious cake.**_

_**As I slipped on my slippers, I noticed a pair of lavender colored heels sitting nearby. Looking around the apartment, I noticed a light was on in the living room and the sound of the tv could be heard softly.**_

_**'Hmm.. I guess he has company over or something.' I smiled to myself as I snuck over to the living room, cake in hand. I took a deep breath and jumped into the room.**_

_**"Surprise!!"**_

_**Cartoons dancing around the tv screen were the only ones there to greet me. The big grin on my face faltered for a moment. Where was he?**_

_**I looked around the apartment for any other signs of life. Two glasses and a dish with some half eaten fruit were sitting on the table by the sofa, and the tv remote was on the floor. Then, I noticed a door.. Our bedroom door to be exact. It was closed, and I could swear that I could hear muffled voices coming from inside. Before I even realized where I was going, I was standing in front of the door, my hand centimeters away from the knob.**_

_**Taking a few breaths to calm myself, I told myself that it isn't what I thought. This was all just some odd misunderstanding on my part. That's when I heard it..**_

_**Moaning.**_

_**It was soft, but it was defiantly there. I tried to muster up some courage as I told myself that I needed to oped that door, no matter how badly I didn't want to. I took a deep breath and quickly opened the door with my free hand and what I saw caused my heart to stop in chest.**_

_**There on the bed were two naked bodies entangled together. There was no doubting what they were doing. In my entire 21 years of life, I have never seen anything as horrifying as the image in front of me. There, having sex on my bed was my fiancee.. And my best friend.**_

_**The sound of the cake dropping and smashing on the floor caught the attention of the lovers on the bed. Both turned to look at me with expressions of shock. Instantly, Tomoyo's face paled and she quickly tried to cover herself with a loose sheet.**_

_**"Sakura.. Oh god.. Its not what you think!" she said, causing to laugh.**_

_**"Not what I think? How is you fucking my fiancee not what I think, huh?" I yelled, causing her to wince.**_

_**"Sakura," came a gentle, masculine voice, "calm down and lets talk about this."**_

_**"Talk?" I said coldly. "I don't think we have anything more to talk about! Why don't you both just stay the hell out of my life!" I turned to leave, but paused for a moment and glanced over my shoulder. "Feel free to continue fucking each other's brains out, don't mind me,"I said angerly and stormed out of the apartment. I ran out of the building, not caring where I went. All I knew was that I had to get away from there and fast.**_

That's how I ended up here in Penguin Park. I practally grew up in this park, so no wonder I turned to it in my time of need. Luckily it was about dusk, so the park was pretty empty.

So what do I do now? There's no way I can bring myself to go back to that apartment. Maybe I could go to my dad's house. Its not too far from here, its only down the street, and I know my dad wont ask me too many questions.

A sigh escaped my lips as I slipped off the swing and picked up the engagement ring from off the ground. I might as well pawn this damn thing.

I slowly exited the park and headed in the direction of my dad's house. I bet he'll be glad to see me, because he hasn't really seen me much the past few weeks since I've been working a lot. I had been trying to save up some money to spend on my upcoming wedding since it was a break between semesters at school. Classes started up again in a few weeks, so then I wouldn't be able to work half as much as I was now. I was trying to make as much as I could, but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore.

I made a right onto my dad's street and smiled to myself.. I was almost there. A minute or so later the cute, yellow house came into view, as well as a figure standing in front of it. Of course it was one of the last people I wanted to see right now, so I attempted to walk right past him. He suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm tightly, preventing me from going any farther.

"Sakura, we need to talk about what happened today and what you saw. Tomoyo is heartbroken about the whole thing. I just want to work things out between us, so we can go back to normal."

"There is no going back to normal anymore. You guys should have thought about that before you went ahead and fucked each other. God only knows how many times you guys hooked up behind my back. Now if you don't mind," I said as I pulled my arm from his painful grip, "I would like to go see my father." I slowly started to walk up the path towards the front door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Sakura!" he yelled angerly in my direction. "If you do, your going to regret it!"

I paused a moment and looked over my shoulder at him.

"The only thing I regret is ever loving you," I told him, as I gave him a sad smile. "Now goodbye Eriol. I hope I never have to see you again." I turned around and ran the rest of the way to the door, quickly opening it and then slamming it behind me.

"I'll get you back Sakura.. One way or another you'll come back to me, and you WILL be mine!" Eriol yelled at the closed door. He glared at the home a moment longer, before turning to leave. "I'll have you yet.." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

So what did you guys think... is it any good? Is it worth continuing? I have some ideas on how I should continue this story. I haven't really written fan fiction in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. Don't forget to review! 


	2. Intrigued Amber

Woot! Next chapter is out, even though it's a bit short.. sweatdrops

Disclaimer - CCS and its characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did

* * *

Chapter 2 - Intrigued Amber

**–1 Year Later–**

"Saku! Wake up or else we're going to be late!" a tall, blonde girl said loudly as she shook the soundly sleeping Sakura in front of her.

"Five more minutes dad.." she mumbled into her pillow as she wrapped herself even tighter in her blanket.

"FIRST of all, I'm not your dad! And SECOND of all, you don't HAVE five more minutes," the blonde tried to inform her friend, but to avail. She placed a hand on her hip as she shook her head. _'Desperate times call for desperate measures.. Time for my last resort,' _she thought to herself with a smirk. "Oh my god!!! Spider!!!" she yelled, finally catching Sakura's attention.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed as she rolled off her bed, still wrapped up in her blanket. "Where!? Where?!" she yelled in a panic, before noticing the hysterical laughter of her friend coming from the other side of her bed. "Sora..." she wined, untangling herself from her blanket. "Don't scare me like that.. You know how much I hate spiders."

"Exactly. Now go get dressed... quick! Or else we're gonna be late to our first day of class."

"Huh?" Sakura looked over at her friend, dumbfounded for a moment. Sora pointed over at the clock sitting on the desk which read 9:40. "Crap!" Sakura shouted, running over to her closet. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Uh.. I thought I did?" Sora replied, rolling her eyes before walking out of the room so her friend could finish getting ready.

Less then ten minutes later, Sakura came running towards the front door where Sora was already waiting. Sakura had thrown on a pink tank top and jeans, since it was still pretty warm out and had thrown her hair into a ponytail. She quickly slipped on a pair of light pink sneakers that matched her top and picked up her bag.

"Let's go!"

**– Ten Minutes Later –**

The two girls ran into the classroom and tiredly plopped themselves into two available seats, while trying to catch their breath.

"Wow.." Sora said between breaths, glancing towards her watch then turning to look towards Sakura. "Just... barely.. made it.." she panted, earning herself a giggle from Sakura.

"Jeeze.. Don't die on me Sora," Sakura told her friend in between her giggles, as Sora glared back at her.

"May I have your attention class," came a very deep voice from the front of the classroom, catching everyone's attention. "My name is Professor Drewberry, and welcome to Algebra."

Sakura groaned as she took out her materials for class. _'Oh man... why does it have to be math first thing in the morning? Am I being punished for liking to sleep in late?'_ She thought to herself as she looked over towards Sora and gave her a big grin. Lucky for her, Sora is pretty good in math, so she gets a free tutor, which is great since she's such a failure when it comes to math.

Sora caught her friend's grin and had a feeling she knew what Sakura was grinning so happily about. Once again she was probably gonna get stuck playing tutor. Suddenly she got a great idea and pulled out a piece of paper and her pen. She quickly wrote something down, folded the paper and passed the it to Sakura, earning herself a curious look from the auburn haired girl.

She took the note and quickly unfolded it while the teacher wasn't looking and read it to herself. **_I know what your thinking and the answer is no freaking way! I'm busy enough as it is, without having to teach you too. Why don't you just get some extra help from the professor? Its free that way too._**

Sakura frowned and grabbed her pen to write a quick reply. **_Aw, come on Sora.. I only need a little bit of help. No way am I going to ask that old guy for help.. For all I know, he could be some pervert just waiting to get me alone. Please Sora? Please Please Please Please????_** She wrote back, and refolded the note to pass it back to her friend. She watched as Sora read the note and wrote a reply, keeping her fingers crossed the whole time.

The note was then passed back to Sakura and quickly unfolded. **_Get your mind out of the gutter Saku... the idea of that happening is a bit gross to even think about. And I guess I could help you out a little bit during some of our hang out nights... but you better treat me to dinner those nights for helping you out._** Sakura smiled and looked over at Sora.

"Thank youuuuuuu," she whispered with the grin still on her face. Sora started to open her mouth to reply when she was suddenly interupted.

"Quiet please while I am talking," Professor Drewberry said, looking at the two girls, a bit annoyed. They both looked down at their desks a bit embarrassed, and went back to copying the notes on the board.

Yet, unknown to them, a pair of amber eyes had been watching them from the rear of the classroom with intrest...

* * *

Sorry the chapter is a bit short.. I'm about halfway done with the next chapter as we speak though. Hope you guys liked the little bit that I wrote though. Remember to review! 


End file.
